A little Piece of Heaven Vexen's POV
by AlbusCornix
Summary: Marluxia and Vexen had the perfect life, the perfect relationship... And once Marluxia makes the move that will change their life, everything goes not the way expected. Based on: A little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. MarVex.


Vexen's POV:

I was looking at my wristwatch as I hurried to the door of my lover's house. Something was strange in his voice when he called and asked me to come over. I had to get off work early and rush to his house. I stood in front of his door and rang the doorbell, running my fingers through my blonde hair. I heard footsteps on the other side and he opened the door. I raised my eyebrows with a small, curious smile. What's this about, Marluxia? I asked. He quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

"Come on," he smirked and lead me to the table, sitting me down. Two big glasses of wine stood on it and candles burned, flickering slightly beneath my breath. He looked nervous.

"Mm," I took a look around the apartment and glanced at the table again. "Alright, well. What was so important you had to drag me out of work? You knew I'd be busy all week..." I questioned.

He drank his wine in one gulp and set his glass down with a click. "Um..well..." he began.

"Well?" I narrowed my eyes, leaning on the table slightly.

He suddenly pulled out a small velvet box and got on his knee. Panic raised in my head as I stared at him, leaning back.

"I was just ... well I wanted to know if you'd marry me?" he asked and I froze for a moment, staring down at him.

Before I knew it I began laughing. Laughing hard, not able to stop myself. "What? /Marry/ you? You have to be kidding." More laughter escaped from my nervous throat. I stared at his changing expression.

"Mar, you know I'm far too busy for something like that," I shook my head. "I thought we discussed this before. I don't want to get married."

"But.." he let out softly.

"No, no. No buts. I'm not marrying you," I frowned, gripping my hands underneath the table with even more anxious than before. I bit my lip as I looked down at him.  
But I really never wanted to get married. Its something I never planned in my life, something that never came to mind as a part of my lifetime. "Marluxia, I'm sorry but that's the way it's going to stay." I told him, giving him a final nod.

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.  
Mar.. I began softly, starting to reach out for him. Before he started laughing. Laughing hysterically. I've never heard that type of laughter coming from him, so I leaned back with uncertainty.  
"You think you can just /do/ that, Vexen?" he asked, before grabbing himself a knife that he put on the table earlier.  
Marluxia! I stood up, stumbling back, staring at him with fright. Calm down!

He laughed again, and it was painful to my ears. "Calm down?" Calm down!"

"Yes! Calm down!" I screeched and started stumbling back more before he grabbed me by the waist.

"How dare you tell me to CALM DOWN?" he growled, and my insides flipped from fear.

"Let go!" I shrieked and managed to get out of his grasp.

"Come here you fucking bitch!" he yelled at me, grabbing me again.

With the smirk large on his face he drove the knife into me, twisting it. I let out a percing scream, my fingers twitching in pain. He laughed and I saw my blood splattered on his face. Marluxia! I let out, but he stabbed me again and again. My pleas and screams turned out to be a pointless, senseless babble. And then he began to speak.. But I could not hear him... My eyes were seeing though. My rib cage cracked open I barely saw his lips moving. And then everything went dark...

When I woke up I was in the living room. Everything in my body seemed out of place, and I slowly began standing up. I looked over at him. Strange music was ringing in my ears. This music.. I whispered, before raising my head to stare at him, Sucks ass.

He raised his eyebrows, before beginning to speak, "Vexen! Vexen! Hey, uh...um...I ...didn't..." he took a few steps backwards..

"Didn't /what/?" I screamed, clenching my fists at him. "Didn't expect I'd wake up? Didn't expect I'd come back and kick your sorry ass for doing this to me?" I began laughing hysterically.. Just like he did at me. "Haha! Well guess what!" I smirked and took a step towards my lover. I'm baack~.

And he sprinted out the door.

I stared at the couch in confusion before growling and racing out to his car, while doing so grabbing that fucking steak knife. Of course the idiot forgot the keys in the ignition. I laughed softly, before turning them. The car started. I backed it out into and through the garage door, racing down the streets of the city. I looked around for him. I turned the corner and finally saw him. And I started laughing once more. High pitched and hysterical, I laughed so hard I felt like I was almost crying. He ran, the idiot. Did he really thinks he could get away?

He ran into a cemetery and I jumped out of the car and over the gate. I hid behind some tombstones.. And just as he turned around I walked out in front of him. Before he could turn around I took that same knife that he stabbed me with and did the asme to him. He looked at me with eyes of confusion and pain, before I tackled him down and stabbed him more. I laughed, as he screamed, twisting the knife any time I could. I ripped his ribcage and grabbed at his heart, immediately ripping it out. I stared at it, it still beating in my hand. And I took a bite out of it. And an other one. Before shoving it down my throat, blood trickling down my neck...

And before I knew it, it was down my stomach. I stared down at him, before getting off of him and dragging his body to hell. I dropped him as he started screaming, holding his head. SHUT UP! he screamed, directing it at all the screams of the dying men and the ghosts.

I walked up to him and put my foot beneath his chin, raising it up so he could look at me. At what he's done to me.

What will you do? I asked softly, leaning down and grabbing his chin.

"I will suffer for so long," he let out softly.

"Not long enough.." I hissed and pulled him up. He followed just like a puppet.

"To make it up to you..." he looked down, and I narrowed my eyes, wrapping my hands around his muscular neck.

"I pray to God that you do,"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," he answered and looked back up at me.

"Well then I'll grant you a chance," I whispered softly.

"And if it's not enough...I'll try again..."

"And again," I repeated, before gripping at his throat as tight as I could and shaking it.

"Over and over again," he choked out and I threw him on the ground with all my might.

"Get your ass up. We're going back," I smirked and he looked up at me, before raising himself to his feet.

"Back?" he answered with his signature sneer.

"You heard me," You heard me. I laughed, before jumping up out of this damned hell hole and up to the surface.

The graveyard formed in front of our eyes and I gripped his hand, dragging him off.

"Guess what's going on here?" I whispered, pointing at a church with a bunch of cars around it"Come on!" I tugged at him. If he wanted to get married so bad then be it.

I spotted a tool shed in the back of the church and walked over to it, handing him a chainsaw. "Wanna know how to make it up to me? Make this the best wedding ever." I smiled.

We walked into the church. I stood in the doorway, watching him and everyone else.

He went insane, pools of blood, halves of bodies on the ground, - the guests, the bride, her white dress now soaked in red liquid, and the groom, all of their eyes holding fear. Once all except for the priest were dead, I walked up to Marluxia and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Well?" I hissed at the priest.

The priest gave a rather unamused face and shook his head.

"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

I grinned maniacally. "Yes, I do." I said softly, looking over at my lover.

"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

"I do," he let out with his demonic voice before grabbing that same ring and slipping it onto my finger.

"I now pronounce you," he let out in an annoyed tone.

But he already grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the church. I smiled at him, following him quickly.

The rest of our life was lived in absolute, beautiful chaos of blood, screams, and death. We went to different places, killing everyone around, taking pictures in the booths, raging food courts and having the feasts of our life with all of these dead bodies around us.

And I realized, that this was the best death I could ask for.

La Fin 


End file.
